From the Ashes
by Bramblewisp
Summary: The siblings are now warriors and are off to save the clans once again. First story. all reviews are welcome. I'm also taking OCs.


From the Ashes

WARRIORS

Fever dreams

Allegiances:

FireClan

Leader: Willowstar (Dark tabby she cat)

Medicine cat(s): Herbwhisker, (pale yellow she cat) Tansypaw (pale gray she cat)

Deputy: Crowheart (dark gray tom)

Warriors: Birdleaf,(tawny)Eagletalon,(orange splotchy)Ravenshine,(dark)Sunheart,(pale orange)Spikefur,(spiky,black tom)Toadpelt,(mossy brown tortoiseshell)Moonface,(gray)Sharpsoul,(dark orange)Snowshine,(white, partially deaf)Muddystream,(muddy gray)Owlbirch(brown tabby)Petalshine,(white)Branchstripe(brown ragged-striped)Leaftail(light brown tortoiseshell)

Queens:Spottedpelt Kits &Apprentices:Squirrelkit,Mistykit/Wolfpaw,(gray) Granitepaw,(pale gray)Fluffypaw,(fluffy,golden she cat)Brackenpaw(tawny speckled tom)

Elders: Weedfoot, Redclaw, Snowpelt, Wildcat

IceClan

Leader: Ivystar (dark tabby)

Medicine cat(s): Lizardberry (light brown tom)

Deputy: Oakleap (dark striped, brown furred)

Warriors:Redoak,(rough,red tom)Woodpelt,(light brown)Mothripple(misty gray,striped)Lilytail(bright orange spotted) Pidgeonwhisker(black&white)Yellowtooth(dark gray)Poisontooth(foul mooded,white pawed,brown tom)

Queens: none Kits&Apprentices: none/Wavepaw (gray-blue, striped)

Elders: Bumbleflight (blind, striped tom)

DarkClan

Leader: Foxstar

Medicine cat(s): Wingfoot, (black striped, white tom) Rosepaw (bright orange)

Deputy: Morningpelt (gold she cat)

Warriors:Finchwhisker(pale gold tom) Tunnelclaw(dusky brown tom)Splotchypelt(red-spotted she cat)Tigerstripe(huge brown tabby)Reedtail(striped, brown tom)Ratclaw(light gray she cat)Fernwhisker(tortoiseshell tom)

Queens: Nightfoot (black pawed, white) Patchtail (brown, white, gray patched fur)

Kits&Apprentices: Waterkit/Poppypaw (gold spotted tom) Cavepaw (black she cat)

Elders: Cloudberry, Clawface, Raggedclaw, Berrypounce

OakClan

Leader: Geyserstar (pale gray tabby tom)

Medicine Cat(s): Stormythorn (pale gray)

Deputy: Jayheart (gray she cat)

Warriors:Dogface(brown tom)Scarfur(black&white,scarred she cat)Meadowflower(golden furred she cat)Bristleclaw(brown spotted shecat, long claws)Bloodstripe(white,scarred-striped tom)Mittens(white-pawed,black-furred she cat)Silverwind(silver-furred, speedy shecat)Downypelt(fluffy-furred, light gray tom)

Queens: Dapplecoat (Brown tabby)

Kits&Apprentices: Acornkit, Dewkit/Damselpaw, (pale gray shecat) Sparrowpaw (tabby, shecat)

Elders: Snowberry, Pod, Stormclaw, Threeleg

Prologue

"Hello...Is anyone there?"A shivering voice said. A cat appeared, hesitantly walking into the moonlight. He stopped at the side of a starry pool. The cat studied the still water for many moments. Then, the stars moved slowly to the edges of the pool, taking forms of other cats, differing in muscle and size. A frost speckled she-cat stepped forward from the group. The regular cat sighed with relief, and then spoke with a bit more agitation, "I hoped you'd answer me sooner, Froststar." Froststar smiled. "Starclan was simply, ah…busy."She replied. Her smile faltered as she continued. "The Shadow Forest stirs. Their leaders have a plan and they will stop at nothing to execute it. But their allies have noticed you. You MUST act now!" Wingfoot stepped back nervously. "B-but Froststar, we already have had a long journey AND large battles recently. We don't have the time or the herbs for an attack!"He exclaimed. "Then make time!" Froststar snapped. The Starclan cat took a breath. "Wingfoot, if you can't prepare, then Starclan can do nothing to help. I'm sorry."Froststar backed into the crowd and the starry cats faded into the dark. Wingfoot thought for a heartbeat, then turned and padded out.

…..

Wingfoot's escort consisted of his apprentice, Rosepaw, and a warrior named Finchwhisker. Both were intently talking about FireClan's unique condition that they both jumped as Wingfoot exited Starrypool. Once she recovered, Rosepaw asked her mentor with concern, "So what did they say?"At first, Wingfoot remained silent, until Finchwhisker repeated the question. The DarkClan medicine cat told them. "Let's go, "he said grimly. The others slowly nodded.

….

Chapter One

"…I name you Eagletalon, Ravenshine, and Birdleaf. Starclan wish you luck until death. "Willowstar chanted. "New warriors, please report to my den before further activities. "The group nodded excitedly. "That is all."Their leader coughed and returned to the shadows of her den.

"I can't believe it! Warriors!"Ravenshine said excitedly, just to be shushed by his sister. The plump, tawny shecat hissed, "Just let the whole of DarkClan hear you, why don't you!"

She was about to scowl something else when Sunheart burst through the thorn tunnel. "Look out," Ravenshine said. Birdleaf turned and her eyes widened. She gave herself a quick wash, flicking off bits of moss. Sunheart skidded to a halt in front of the siblings. "Hey, guys," He puffed. "Can I take Birdleaf out on a hunting patrol?"

Birdleaf opened her jaws but Eagletalon beat her to it. "Sorry, but we have to meet Willowstar in her den." He said. Sunheart bent his head and ran off to the patrol. "See you, Birdleaf." The warrior called over his shoulder, which distracted him from looking forward. There was a thump as Sunheart crashed into his brother, Moonface. "That was close," Ravenshine snickered. Birdleaf growled, but Eagletalon stepped in, flicking his tail towards the HighBirch. "Let's not keep Willowstar waiting," he said.

…..

Ravenshine poked his head through the lichen. "Hello? Willowstar, are you there?"He queried. Birdleaf's muffled mew sounded behind him. "Bunch up and let us in, you fat furball!" Ravenshine padded in, muttering, "your one to talk." The dark warrior padded in and his siblings followed. Eagletalon settled down in a moss-lined nest, while Ravenshine and Birdleaf paced around, equally anxious. Willowstar appeared from the shadows, mewing in her rusty voice. "Ah, you've come," Their leader rasped, "I need something of you. All of you. First, Eagletalon, I need you to go with Herbwhisker and Tansypaw to a meeting with the other Clans. This is of the upmost importance. Ravenshine, you will help him. Birdleaf, you need to watch Moonface." She stopped with a rack of coughing. Birdleaf stiffened. The tawny she-cat spoke her next words with caution. "Moonface? Sunheart's brother?"

Willowstar nodded, "I've suspected he was a treacherous cat, but I can't be sure." The dark tabby started to wash her un-groomed fur. "I expect highly of each of you. Good day."

…

"Well, are first warrior duties. Exciting!" Ravenshine meowed. Eagletalon agreed, but when he looked over at his sister, he thought he saw a look of doubt in her eyes. Birdleaf turned her head to him and blinked. _No, never mind,___He thought. The splotchy cat headed toward Herbwhisker's patrol.

Ravenshine plodded along next to his kin, as if this was a regular patrol. Unfortunately, Tansypaw had to tend to the patients in the medicine den, so she couldn't join the patrol. The meeting area was at the DeadOak clearing near the DarkClan border. Ravenshine took a sniff and the charred tree smell wafted into his mouth. Ravenshine stuck his head through the bushes up ahead and sure enough, DeadOak towered above. Clustering around the tree were Stormythorn, the OakClan medicine cat, Ivystar and Woodpelt, Wingfoot, Morningpelt, Finchwhisker, Bristleclaw, Splotchypelt, and Redoak. They sat up when the FireClan patrol approached. "All right, let's start."Ivystar mewed. Stormythorn cleared her throat and spoke as Ravenshine settle in some roots. "Very recently, an odd virus started up in WoodClan. Many cats have fallen ill and some have gone to hunt with Starclan. My stocks, especially feverfew, which cures this disease, are low. I came here hoping you had any herbs to spare." She meowed, somehow calmly. "My stocks are low as well. I came hoping the same." Wingfoot murmured. Herbwhisker mewed agreement. Ivystar stepped forward. "Lizardberry has had a dream," she mewed. "Where is he then, hm? Too shy to share simple news?" Bristleclaw sneered. Ivystar's eyes flared. "If your Clan was suffering, would you leave sickly cats to die?" Stormythorn stepped in. "Forgive my warrior. She's new." The medicine cat mewed coolly. Bristleclaw snarled in defense, "Don't defend me, you softhearted excuse for a cat!" Stormythorn shoved her back. Ivystar mewed on, "Starclan decided to tell him this." The dark tabby closed her eyes and recited the words carefully. "_To the north lies the Hill That Cries that holds what you need…Along a winding face, topped with dozens of eyes, you will find a special pool a garden of the herb you seek."_ Ivystar reopened her eyes. Stormythorn nodded thoughtfully. "_Herb you seek?_ Sounds like feverfew to me." Wingfoot muttered agreement. "I think a journey towards this 'Hill That Cries' would be wise." Morningpelt meowed coolly. Woodpelt narrowed his eyes, "Really, Morningpelt. When did DarkClan care about the other Clans? You'd kill us all for a couple of mousetails!" He sneered. Ravenshine pricked his ears, but Morningpelt just lashed her tail indignantly. Ivystar shot a withering glance at Woodpelt. "I agree with Morningpelt. A quest would be wise."Herbwhisker said after her long silence listening to the conversation. Ravenshine agreed silently. "Well since every cat thinks equally on this…" Wingfoot began. Stormythorn stood, "Not every whisker here thinks so. My Clan needs me and its warriors. I'm sorry, but OakClan will not be attending this quest." Herbwhisker nodded in understanding, while Wingfoot acknowledged Stormythorn's statement with a flick of the tail. The pale gray medicine cat blinked her eyes in thanks and padded away. "We don't need that cowardly OakClan anyway!" Bristleclaw declared. Ivystar ignored the outburst and continued the conversation. "I think Redoak and Woodpelt should go. Two cats from each Clan." Wingfoot agreed and nominated Finchwhisker and his apprentice, Rosepaw. "I believe Eagletalon and Ravenshine should accompany this." Herbwhisker suggested. Ravenshine brightened and blinked thankfully. Then he seemed to notice Bristleclaw's outburst and that she hadn't gone with her Clanmate and padded over to the shecat. "Hey," he meowed. "I think it's time for you to return to your camp." Bristleclaw shook her head. "I will attend this quest even if my Clanmates do not." Ravenshine actually admired her stubborn attitude. "Alright then," he shrugged. Bristleclaw nodded and swept away some leaves next to her with her tail. The black warrior accepted her invitation and lay down. Herbwhisker had dismissed the group and the questing cats settled themselves in as they waited for Rosepaw. They didn't have to wait long. The medicine apprentice burst through the juniper bushes along the clearing and the group set off. Rosepaw tried to strike up a conversation with Woodpelt, but he growled her away. Eagletalon caught a vole and offered it toward Ravenshine and Bristleclaw. Bristleclaw curled her lip, but the FireClan warrior bent his head and ate a few mouthfuls. Eventually, Bristleclaw joined him, gulping down a couple of scraps. Once the group had eaten, they set off again, heading towards Twopawplace.

Birdleaf yawned and sat up, stretching her cramped body. Tansypaw requested that she slept for a bit after Birdleaf came in complaining of a bellyache. The tawny warrior ate a couple of juniper berries, her first meal that day, and took a nap. Now, she woke during sunhigh, with the cats around her sharing tongues. Then she noticed she couldn't find Moonface among the crowd. Birdleaf whipped her head around to find him, sitting alone, near the apprentices' den. Owlbirch exited the den followed by Wolfpaw. Granitepaw and Fluffypaw also came out, but only to wish the dark apprentice a good patrol. Petalshine, Moonface, and Birdleaf's mother, Leaftail, had volunteered to go with Owlbirch's patrol. Birdleaf's ears pricked as Moonface padded up to Wolfpaw, as if the apprentice was his. _Maybe he's trying to recruit him into some evil group,_ Birdleaf thought. Birdleaf heaved herself up. The tawny warrior's belly screamed as she stood, but, ignoring the pain, Birdleaf walked through the thorn tunnel, as if she was going hunting. When she was sure her pelt was out of sight, Birdleaf dove into a nearby bush and crouched uncomfortably in the prickly hedge. She waited for what seemed like a moon. Then the ferns ahead rustled and cats appeared. But these were DarkClan cats. Morningpelt, Splotchypelt, and Tunnelclaw flopped onto the forest floor, obviously exhausted. "Those…dumb…kittypets," Splotchypelt panted. Birdleaf padded out and asked, "What kittypets?" Morningpelt hesitated, then said, "Kittypets have invaded our territory and are attacking our camp!"Birdleaf nodded. "Stay here I'll get help." Morningpelt blinked thanks. The plump tawny warrior rushed off to find the patrol. She found them sniffing a bunch of ferns. "DarkClan is being attacked by rogue kittypets. They need help." Owlbirch nodded. Wolfpaw gulped down the last of a blackbird and stood, an excited expression on his face. "Let's go "Moonface mewed quietly. Birdleaf glanced suspiciously at him. He didn't notice her stare while helping Wolfpaw up. They padded quickly to were Birdleaf had left the DarkClan warriors. The warriors got the quick version. " Kittypets. Aggressive. Attacking camp," Morningpelt mewed. Owlbirch nodded and the group ran towards the border. When the patrol burst through the thorny tunnel into the camp, they were met with a fury force of fur and claws. The newly arrived cats flung themselves into battle, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Birdleaf, despite her pains, fought like a whirlwind. She cut a kitty's nose open and sent him screaming into the bushes marking the border of the camp. As she turned, Birdleaf caught a glimpse of a certain gray tom fiercely protecting a fallen apprentice. _Maybe he's not evil,_ she thought.

A sudden pain came from her side as another kittypet clawed her. Birdleaf clawed and bit through the enemy crowd, slashing kitty's muzzles left and right. Owlbirch wrestled two toms and Moonface rushed over and pulled one off. As the patrol slashed through the kittypets, the pampered pets fled en mass out of camp. Owlbirch padded up to a bleeding Birdleaf and smirked at the fleeing cats. "Well, I don't think they'll be back any time soon." He remarked.


End file.
